How to play
When you first start the game, you will encounter the first part of the story, and learn how to play the game. After the tutorial, you can choose view the characters’ detail by touching 12 princes and make one of the princes to be yours! You will get you log-in bonus, plus a promo card if it is available (In this case, Wataru Hibiki). After, when you have finished the tutorial, and have chosen your starter prince, you will return the the main screen, which is shown below. News Like every games, the box titled "Notice"(お知らせ) will pop up every time you open this game. They will inform you about the new event, quest, maintenance and so on. Events Events are where you can get Princes not available from the gacha, and where you must get points to get a certain reward. You can get points by clearing the fairy quests, however you get limited amounts of points. The dream eaters are also not very easy to beat, so it's not recommended for beginners to play, unless you have a strong team of 4* princes, and 5* princes. Please take caution when you play events, and always have a few princes who heal in your team. Challenges Welcome Party Every time you when you get a prince, a welcome party will occur. Also, you will get some trainers depending on the prince that you got. Your friends can comment or congratulate you and when you comment to your friend's welcome party, you will get Friend Coins which you can use for Friend Gacha. Community Story Princes There are over 100 princes waiting for you to be awakened! They are categorized by 5 attributes: Passion, Cool, Gentle, Cute and Sexy. *Check out for list of the princes available at category page of princes. Gacha There are total of 4 gachas. Prince Gacha: this is the main gacha where you can obtain princes with 3 star rarity(★★★) or above. It costs 5 Fairy Stones for one roll and of course 50 Fairy Stones for 10 rolls. There is no proof that rolling 50 Fairy Stones will give you more rare princes as some people have been lucky to get one 5 star and others managing to only get one 4 star (★★★★) and no 5 star (★★★★★). The chances of getting a 3 star prince is 79.5%, 4 star is 17% and 5 star is 3.5%. Most of the event princes are available here but after the event you cannot get them anymore. Ring Gacha: every 5 Fairy Stones you roll, you get three items: a random amount of rings and two random items which could be gold and/or training dogs. You can also exchange your rings for princes and rare items. Princes in this gacha will change to another after 2 months or so. Event Gacha: event gacha is only available during events. As you complete event quests, you get the awakening coins which you use to roll the gacha. Friend Gacha: friend gacha is the standard gacha where you use your friend coins to get fairies, 1-3 star princes, trainers and gold tribes. Shop Friends Menu Tutorial Category:Browse